Nowatorska terapia
Odcinek 97 Nowatorska terapia - dziewięćdziesiąty siódmy odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 6 kwietnia 2014r. w TVP1. Opis thumb|200px Solejukowa i Hadziukowa nie ustają w próbach nakłonienia swoich mężów do udziału w terapii małżeńskiej. Wobec oporu panów, posuwają się do zaanektowania części ławeczki, przynależnej zwyczajowo do Stacha i Pietrka. Hadziuk, chcąc uniknąć dalszej kompromitacji przed kolegami, namawia się po cichu z Solejukiem, po czym informują rozjuszone małżonki, że w terapii udział i owszem wezmą, ale pod warunkiem, że razem. Gdy swą decyzję przedstawiają Klaudii, ta początkowo nie chce nawet słyszeć o takiej ewentualności, jednak ostatecznie uznaje, iż najwyraźniej w Wilkowyjach zdarzają się przypadki, których nauka nie przewidziała. Ma nawet pomysł, aby napisać z tego doktorat. Kusy namiętnie rąbie drewno, co ma ukoić jego stargane nerwy, wobec faktu, iż w Nowym Jorku w prestiżowej galerii Marka Taylora ma się odbyć wystawa jego prac. Sprawę pilotuje na miejscu Monika, a niełatwe oczekiwanie jest tym trudniejsze, że wystawa będzie miała miejsce o godzinie trzeciej nad ranem czasu warszawskiego. Lucy i Kinga bezradnie obserwują bezskuteczne zmagania Kusego z klocami drewna. W tej sytuacji na pomoc zostaje wezwana Babka, lecz jej metody najwyraźniej nie działają na artystów. Babka nie dość, że Kusemu pomóc nie umie, to sama w nerwy wpada. 200px|thumb W senatorskim biurze trwa osobliwe zebranie. Czerepach przedstawia zebranym, wśród których są: Wezół, Dyrektorka, Magister oraz Więcławski, okręgi wyborcze, w jakich PPU ma wysokie notowania. Senator proponuje obecnym kandydowanie do sejmu w tych okręgach, oferując im tzw. jedynki, co jest gwarancją otrzymania mandatu poselskiego. Na odpowiedź czeka do jutra. Halina w obawie, iż Ryszard może nie się zgodzić, udaje się do niego, mimo że po niedawnych dramatycznych wydarzeniach związanych z aresztowaniem Lucy, obiecali sobie zakończyć swój romans i nie widywać się więcej. Jednak tym razem sytuacja wymaga złamania tej obietnicy. Przewidywania Haliny okazują się być słuszne, wobec czego kobieta rzuca się przed kochankiem na kolana. Takiej prośbie Ryszard nie jest w stanie odmówić i rychło ulega kobiecie, w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. thumb|200px Podwójna terapia małżeństw Hadziuków i Solejuków przybiera niespodziewany obrót. Gdy panowie utyskują na żony i narzekają, że nie da się z nimi żyć pod jednym dachem, Klaudia nieopatrznie rzuca propozycję, aby w takim razie panowie zamieszkali wspólnie, skoro tam im razem dobrze. Pomysł podchwytują Solejukowa i Hadziukowa, twierdząc, że one również wolą mieszkać ze sobą, niż z mężami-trutniami. Jak zdecydowali, tak też uczynili. Ze względu na dzieci Solejukowej, Celina przenosi się do niej, co jest nadzwyczaj tolerancyjnie przyjęte przez Kaśkę, która wręcz oświadcza, iż jest gotowa wspierać matkę, w razie gdyby ta chciała przeprowadzić jakiś coming-out. Kinga i Lucy postanawiają towarzyszyć Kusemu w oczekiwaniu na wieści z Nowego Jorku. Ponieważ długa noc przed nimi, raczą się paroma butelkami wina. W efekcie o trzeciej w nocy są tak pijane, że Kusy sam odbiera wiadomość, iż wystawa została otwarta, zaś na oceny trzeba poczekać do jutra. Lucy ostatkiem sił wysyła sms-a do swoich współpracownic, że będzie nazajutrz nieobecna w pracy, ponieważ ma wernisaż w New York, czym wzbudza przestrach w Halinie i Lodzi przekonanych, iż opuściła ona znienacka kraj. thumb|200px Wspólne mieszkanie pań nie obywa się bez konfliktów, bowiem Celina źle znosi separację od ukochanych mebli i własnej firmy. Co i rusz narzeka, jak nie na kawę, to na brak salonu, ostatecznie nie wytrzymuje i udaje się pod własny dom, aby potajemnie podpatrzeć, czy mężowie już dostatecznie skruszeli. Tymczasem dla panów wolna chata to istna sielanka. Są tak zachwyceni, że ani im w głowie powrót do dotychczasowych porządków. O tej idylli opowiadają kompanom z ławeczki, wychwalając przy tym Klaudię pod same niebiosa, jako wybitną specjalistkę. Pietrek i Stach z wielkim żalem konstatują, że nie mogą dzielić szczęścia z kolegami, bowiem ich żony z pewnością nie wykazałyby żadnego zrozumienia dla takiej zamiany. Hadziukowa, załamana tym, co ujrzała we własnym domu prosi Klaudię, aby jak najszybciej zakończyła ten cyrk z nieoczekiwaną zamianą miejsc. thumb|200px Pogłoski o nietypowej małżeńskiej wymianie docierają na plebanię. Zaniepokojony Proboszcz wysyła Księdza Roberta do domu Hadziuków z misją rozpoznawczą. Mieszkający tam mężczyźni czują się głęboko urażeni podejrzeniem, iż może ich łączyć jakaś niestosowna więź. Postanawiają więc uspokoić nerwy nalewką wedle przepisu tatusia Hadziuka, którą częstują też księdza, łamiąc szybko jego opór. Przedłużającą się nieco wizytę księdza przerywa wejście Klaudii, która przyszła zobaczyć, jak panowie sobie radzą. Tymczasem na plebanię przybywa sam Biskup Sądecki, do którego doszły niepokojące słuchy o eksperymentach proboszcza odnośnie nauczania religii. Gdy biskup próbuje wymusić na księdzu, aby zaniechał w parafii praktycznego wpajania chrześcijaństwa, poprzez świadczenie pomocy bezpośredniej najuboższym, do akcji wkracza Michałowa, która bez ogródek przyznaje, że całą rozmowę podsłuchała pod drzwiami. W sobie właściwy sposób naskakuje na biskupa i tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu wyjaśnia iż to, że innym proboszczom się nie chce angażować w sprawy parafian, nie może powodować związania rąk tym, którym się chce. W tej sytuacji biskup chce pozostać z Michałową sam w jadalni, aby przedyskutować z nią ten problem. Gdy proboszcz oczekuje na zewnątrz na werdykt, zauważa w ogrodzie Księdza Macieja, pojącego jakimiś ziółkami wikarego Roberta. Ksiądz Maciej wyjaśnia, iż Robert, wykonując zleconą misję, musiał się zbratać z Solejukiem i Hadziukiem, wskutek czego stracił władzę w nogach. Woń, jaką daje się wyczuć nie pozostawia wątpliwości, na czym owo bratanie się polegało. Biskup po rozmowie z Michałową zmienia zdanie i pozwala księdzu Piotrowi kontynuować "rewolucję chrześcijańską", ale wyłącznie jako eksperyment w zakresie nauczania religii. Zapowiada, że pod koniec roku szkolnego przyjedzie z wizytacją i ocenie efekty. Senator w swoim biurze składa gratulację czworgu przyszłym posłom, którzy wyrazili zgodę na kandydowanie z ramienia PPU do sejmu. Halina z trudem powstrzymuje się przed rzuceniem się na szyję Magistrowi, w zamian upust emocjom daje na osobie Doktora, którego ściska i obcałowuje, wzbudzając tym lekkie zdziwienie zebranych. Kozioł kontaktuje się telefonicznie z Moniką, której składa gratulacje z powodu wystawy, która najprawdopodobniej okaże się wielkim sukcesem. Prawi jej słodkie słówka o tęsknocie i miłości i pyta, czego będzie oczekiwała po powrocie . Kobieta prosi go o zorganizowanie kolacji, ale nie w cztery oczy, a z przewodniczącym Komisji Kultury. Mężczyzna, zapewniając o swoich uczuciach, obiecuje spełnić tę prośbę. thumb|200px Lucy, która budzi się z nieprawdopodobnym bólem głowy, z niepokojem konstatuje, iż mąż nadal wyżywa się na drewnie. Gdy siedzą skacowane z Kingą na ławeczce, ciszę zakłóca uporczywy dźwięk telefonu. Lucy nie chce go odebrać, bowiem skoro w Nowym Jorku jest dopiero ósma rano, to na pewno żadne gazety jeszcze nie zdążyły o wystawie męża niczego napisać. Ponieważ telefon dzwoni uparcie, Lucy nie wytrzymuje hałasu i jednak odbiera połączenie. Okazuje się, że dzwoni Monika z wieściami, że wystawa odniosła nieprawdopodobny sukces, o którym wszyscy rozpisują się w internecie. Na to Lucy biegnie do Kusego, odrywając go od rąbania drewna i radośnie rzuca się mistrzowi na szyję. Klaudia zawiadamia Solejukową i Hadziukową, że ich mężowie mają się świetnie, jest im razem wyśmienicie i na razie nie zamierzają zmieniać obecnego stanu rzeczy. Celina pod wpływem tej wiadomości załamuje się i nie pociesza jej nawet fakt, że Solejukowa specjalnie nabyła ekspres do kawy, aby przyjaciółka w tym nieszczęściu przynajmniej kawę miała taką, jaką lubi. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), *Cezary Żak (Senator/Proboszcz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Katarzyna Żak (Kazimiera Solejuk), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Grzegorz Wons (Andrzej Więcławski), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona senatora), *Ewa Kuryło (Dyrektorka szkoły), *Leon Charewicz (Ryszard Polakowski), *Wojciech Wysocki (Mieczysław Wezół), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Magdalena Kuta (Lodzia), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (ksiądz Robert), *Wiktor Zborowski (Biskup Sądecki), *Grażyna Zielińska (Babka zielarka) , *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Radosław Sokołowski (Rysio Solejuk), *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk), *Karol Sokołowski (Zbyszek Solejuk), *Daniel Zawiska (Jan Solejuk), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego) Cytaty *'"Tylko popatrz na nich, czy to to mieści się w jakimś podręczniku?"' - Solejukowa do Klaudii o Solejuku i Hadziuku *'"Przyjdzie do domu nabomblowany po pachi i jak snopek na łóżko zwali się i chrapie. Ot głowa rodziny po prostu"' - Solejukowa o mężu *'"Co miłego by w domu czekało, to by człowiek nawet znieczulać nie musiał się"' - Hadziuk *'"Ja pierniczę, ja chyba doktorat z tego napiszę"' - Klaudia o terapii małżeńskiej Solejuków i Hadziuków *'"Ja mam zwykłą ludową wiedzę, co tylko na normalnych ludzi działa. Artyści leśnej babce się nie trafili"' - Babka zielarka do Lucy *Solejukowa:"Póki ojciec rozumu nie nabierze" Marianek:"No, to może potrwać" *'"Sam w taki rezonans wpadniesz, że ten dom się zburzy"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Student darmowego poczęstunku nie odmawia"' - Kinga do Lucy *'"Moje źródła się nie mylą"' - Michałowa *Kaśka:"Niech mama pamięta, ja będę mamę wspierać. Jakbyście chciały pełny coming out zrobić to też" Hadziukowa:"O co jej chodziło?" Solejukowa:"Pewna nie jestem, ale jak to, co myślę, to ja tego na głos nie powiem" *'"My z Solejukiem tak zżyci, że rozwód nie grozi"' - Hadziuk *'"Ty się bracie ciesz w ogóle, że jesteś psem, bo to ludzkie życie to... durne, psu na budę"' - Kusy do Hot Doga *'"No i w czym ty mi żeś tę kawę zrobiła? W szklance, jak w GS-ie za PRL-u.... A nie dotarło do ciebie że człowiek porcelanę wymyślił? ... Jak ja mam tutaj żyć, jak ja mam tutaj firmę prowadzić?!"' - Hadziukowa do Solejukowej *'"Ty i Kusy macie rację, że jesteście abstynenty"' - skacowana Lucy do Hot Doga *'"Nie przyjdę jutro bo mam wernisaża w New York"' - sms Lucy do Lodzi i Haliny *'"Mnie to już nawet dziwić przestało, że ten jej chłop to z nią wytrzymać nie może"' - Solejukowa o Hadziukowej *'"Z dzióbków sobie spijają, dranie. A zadowoleni, jak dwie panny młode"' - Hadziukowa o Solejuku i Hadziuku *'"Ksiądz latem po kolędzie, to za te święta co były, czy już na te, co dopiero będą?"' - Solejuk do ks.Roberta *'"Nalewka śp. tatusia, nie mogłem odmówić. Praktycznie czysty spirytus. Jak ja się skupiłem, żeby przez wieś prosto przejść"' - pijany ks. Robert do ks. Macieja *'"Święty Franciszek sam przez armię pogan nie wahał się przejść, to ja się też Michałowej nie przestraszę. Chociaż Michałowa może i gorsza"' - biskup Sądecki *'"Biedny Robert ofiarnie misję pełnił, którą ksiądz proboszcz mu zlecił i jest nieco poszkodowany. (..) Żeby prawdę z nich wydobyć, jak to trafnie Witold Gombrowicz ujmuje, musiał zbratać się"' - ks.Maciej *'"Na Solejuka mnie wymienił, dziada paskudnego i jeszcze zadowolony"' - Hadziukowa o Hadziuku *'"Mistrzu czy ja mogę pana pocałować?"' - Lucy do Kusego Zobacz też *Seria VIII *Seria VIII (DVD) *Seria VIII (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VIII